


Skittish

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You meet Lucifer and he gives you his number. Will you call him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Lucifer and he gives you his number. Will you call him?

  
  


Lucifer had seen you in a restaurant, alone, lost in the world of whatever book you were reading. He thought you looked enchanting. Without a second thought, he approached your table. He stopped at the edge, and waited for you to notice him. When that didn’t work, he cleared his throat, causing you to jump and let out a small embarrassed laugh he thought was adorable.

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” you asked softly.

“Hey, I just couldn’t help but notice you here alone. I was wondering if you’d like to join me?”

“Oh!” he could see your embarrassment grow at what he was sure was going to be a refusal. “I’m actually waiting on my friends. I came early to hold the table before the lunch rush.” you explained.

“Ah.” he hid his disappointment. “I suppose that explains why you’re at such a large table.” You nodded. “Well, do you mind if I sit and talk for a few minutes?”

Your face grew warm. You couldn’t deny the man was extremely handsome, but you were as shy as he was good looking. Still, you couldn’t turn him away. “Not at all.” you gave him a nervous smile.

He held his hand out after taking a seat. “I’m Lucifer.”

“Y/N.” you took his hand and shook.

After a short chat, you saw your friends. He took the napkin that was next to your drink and wrote down his number. He stood and threw you a wink before he left.

“Who was that?” one of your friends asked.

“Just some guy.” you replied shyly. “How long were you guys standing there, anyway?”

“A few minutes. We weren’t about to interrupt that.” another friend teased.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You never called him. You wanted to, but you were too nervous and you weren’t even sure it was a good time for you to attempt a relationship.

Lucifer grew more upset the longer he waited for your call. He could tell you were timid from the start, but he thought asking for your number would make you feel backed into a corner if he called, so he offered his instead. Maybe he came on too strongly, and scared you off before he could have the chance to court you. 

He began to think that maybe it was for the best. If you were that anxious around him just from meeting him, he’d probably give you heart attack when you found out he was THE Lucifer. He carried those thoughts for a few months, still unable to let your memory go. His mind began playing tricks on him, making him think he saw you places; at the store, at a coffee shop, even at the same restaurant.

It was happening again. He thought he saw you run past him, chasing a frisbee. He sighed deeply and turned around to leave, when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Wow, Y/N! Great catch!”

He turned quickly and took in your smiling face, tinted pink from the exertion. You tossed the disc back and began running to your original position. He had to think fast, you were approaching at an alarming speed. Could he really let you go so easily?

“Y/N?” he asked when you were within hearing distance. 

You practically skidded to a stop. “Lucifer!” you eyes widened. “Hi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not sure how to move your "relationship" forward.

You read the text from Lucifer saying he was on his way, stood from the couch, and turned off the tv. After making sure all your doors were locked, you grabbed your keys and made your way outside to wait for him to take you on your non-date.

Ever since you ran into him at the park, he’d situated himself into your friend group. He was honest with you from the start, telling you who he really was and that he was still interested in you, but didn’t push after that. He was very understanding of your situation, and knew that you needed time. What was time to an immortal being? The arrangement allowed you to get to know him, and get comfortable with him without it getting too personal for your taste, and it was perfect. Until now.

You still wanted to take things slow, but you wanted to move forward, and you had no idea how to do that. You appreciated the space he gave you, but resented the pressure it placed on you to dictate where your relationship went and when it happened. It wasn’t hard when you asked him if he wanted to go with you to the library, or when you offered to treat him to dinner as thanks for accompanying you. It was hard, however, to ask him if he wanted to join you to watch a movie. You’d done it, but that pretty much used up all your courage for the year. So that became your routine. You’d rent some books and a movie, have dinner, and watch the film.

His car pulled up to the curb, snapping you out of your thoughts. He gave you that charming smile that made your insides feel warm. “Heading my way, beautiful?” he asked, causing you to blush. Even after all this time, his compliments and pet names got a reaction from you, and he loved it.

“Hey.” you greeted breathlessly, climbing inside. You always felt guilty getting a ride from him. The only reason he got the car was because you didn’t enjoy flying.

“How’d you like that one?” he gestured to one of the books on your lap.

“It’s good. I’m getting the next installment today.” you turned to look out the window, missing Lucifer give you a slightly concerned look.

“Um, Pet?” 

“Hm?”

“Is something wrong?” he asked tentatively. You usually regaled him with a summary of what you’d read, especially if you liked the book.

“Huh? Oh, no. I’m fine.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie. There wasn’t anything wrong, per se, but rather you had your mind on other things.

He frowned, but said nothing. The rest of the ride toward the library was silent. Inside, he took your books to the drop box and went to the baking section. You always looked through the cookbooks first, so he knew where to find you right away. His worry from earlier dissipated as he watched you leaf through the volumes. You tilted your face towards his, which he knew to mean you wanted to tell him something, so he leaned in.

“Look at these cupcakes.” you whispered. “Don’t they look good?” you showed him the book.

He smiled. “Yeah. You should try them.” he replied quietly.

“Yeah… I’m taking this.” you closed the book. Lucifer took it from you and held it so your hands were free to keep browsing. You tilted your head again, and he leaned in. “This looks kinda good, except for the mayo. You think yogurt would work with this?”

He considered it for a moment. “Maybe if you strain it really well, I think it might.”

You nodded. “I think I’ll try it.” you closed the book, and he took it.

You were ready to go to the fiction section to get the next part of the series you were reading, when an idea hit you. You felt instantly nervous, and pretended to look through another book while you calmed your nerves. Once you were ready, you replaced the book on the shelf and tilted your head. He leaned in, like he always did, and you looked up. Instead of going up to his ear, you stopped short and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Taking care not to look like you were rushing, you walked past him toward the fiction area on the opposite side of the building. 

Lucifer stood frozen in place, gaping at your retreating form. He wasn’t sure if what he though just happened, actually happened. What was he supposed to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your kiss didn’t have quite the effect you thought it would.

You berated yourself in the shower. How could you have been so stupid? When had he moved on? Why did you take so long to make a move? Did he realize he didn’t want a human? You were so utterly and completely humiliated that you would give a lung just to be able to take the moment back.

The whole day had gone to hell after the stunt you pulled. When you got to the fiction section, he took a while to follow. When you looked at the movies, and asked if any looked interesting, he just shook his head. He didn’t say a word in the car on the way to dinner, and at dinner, he only picked at his food.

You weren’t sure he was going to join you for the movie, but he did. Barely. He was off in his head somewhere, not even looking toward the tv. When the movie was over, he gave a sorry excuse of a goodbye and practically ran out the door.

You got out of the shower and cocooned yourself on your bed before letting the tears fall. You could handle sadness, heartbreak, pain, anything. But not humiliation. That was the worst feeling in the world, and you desperately wanted to erase yourself from existence. You started thinking about moving, even changing your name, all so that you could pretend this person you were didn’t exist, and the stupid things you done never happened. You only cried harder when you realized it didn’t matter what you did, because he was an angel and he’d always know; always remember.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You hadn’t heard from Lucifer at all, not that it surprised you. You buried yourself in work and your hobbies to take your mind off of him, but you found everything you did was only halfhearted. At least you’d finished the book and tried the recipes you’d wanted to try. You grabbed your books and your keys and hopped into your car. You didn’t expect Lucifer to join you after last time and not hearing from him, so you left on your own.

At the library, you held a stack of books as you struggled to look through more. You briefly wondered how you’d done it before, but quickly pushed the thought away. You were attempting to turn the page on a book of cookies when you felt the others being pulled out of your arm. You started at the movement, coming face to face with a displeased looking Lucifer.

“Oh my god! You scared me!” you whisper shouted.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” he asked, his tone the most serious you’d ever heard it.

“Huh?! I didn’t think that… everything was so weird last time, I wasn’t sure you wanted to.” you quickly turned back to the book.

“I called you to tell you I was on my way. Why didn’t you answer?”

You frowned. “No you didn’t. I would have heard…” you trailed off as you looked for your phone. “Damn, I think I forgot it at home.”

Lucifer sighed and shook his head, making you uneasy. Last time he was distant, but his being irritated wasn’t much better. After you’d gotten your books, you didn’t even ask his opinion on the movie before picking one.

Outside, Lucifer followed you to your car. “You’re leaving yours?” You asked.

He raised a brow at you. “I flew.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

For the rest of the day, he’d made an effort to get the conversation going. You were confused, to say the least, by the complete change in him from the last time you saw him. You knew he felt your hesitation, but he didn’t say anything. He just kept trying to lighten the mood. At your house, you were careful to sit on the opposite side of the couch. The move didn’t go unnoticed, and the angel kept sneaking glances your way during the movie. When it was over, you walked him to the door like you usually did.

“Good night.” you said when he stepped outside.

“Y/N…” he hung his head. “I acted like an idiot last time. I’m sorry, and I’m sorry you thought I didn’t want to go with you today.”

“Alright.” you said, playing with the hem of your shirt.

“I just didn’t really know what to do. I like you.” he shrugged. “And you’re so…” he gestured with his hand, struggling to find the right word. “skittish.” he grimaced. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want to mess up and send you running to the hills.” he finished lamely. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.”

You shied under his hopeful gaze. “Um, ok.”

“There’s a carnival a couple towns over. I was wondering if you wanted to go this weekend. As a date. A real one.” he added cautiously.

You looked at him wide eyed for a moment. “Oh… ye-yes. That sounds like fun.”

He smiled widely. “Ok. I’ll give you a call.” he went to turn away, but stopped himself. He took a step toward you and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Sleep well, Pet.” he whispered before flying away.

You blushed, hiding your smiling face in embarrassment with your hands.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucifer went home, feeling lighter than air. You went to bed that night, happier than you had been in ages. Initiating the next step may not seem like a big deal to most people, but to you it was a mountain sized hurtle. Thinking of your upcoming date, a REAL date, you felt nothing but excitement as you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
